Homecoming
by WaterBugVA
Summary: He just wanted to take her to the homecoming dance…TxG TwoShot! Ch. 2 as asked!
1. The Conversation

Title: Homecoming

Author: threedognight

Rating: K+

Summary: He just wanted to take her to the homecoming dance…

Classifications/Genre: Comedy

A/N: So, this is my feeble attempt at a short one-shot/drabble. Takes place after the second movie…also my attempt to stay awake during my Iranian Cinema class.

**Homecoming**

"I don't want to go." Gabriella complained for the third time in the twenty minutes they had been sitting on her balcony.

"Brie, it's just a dance. You will get a dress and look absolutely amazing, I'll get a suit and look exceedingly handsome, and we will dance the night away and be merry." Troy replied, still trying to talk her into accompanying him to the infamous Homecoming Dance.

"Troy, it's our first dance as a couple and after everything that happened this summer, I just don't feel up to it."

"Hey," he said, taking both of her hands in his, "I don't care what anybody else thinks. I just want to go to the dance with my beautiful girlfriend and have a great night. This is my first dance with a date. It's a milestone!"

"First 'merry' and now 'milestone?' Who are you and what have you done with my lunkhead basketball boy? I think I like him better…" Gabriella replied, meeting his eyes for the first time since they had started the conversation.

"Hey, that 'word-a-day' calendar you got me has really been paying off! Yesterday in Science I used the word 'stoichiometry' and I tell you, Mr. Peters about fell out of his chair!" Troy replied, clearly pleased with himself. "I think I used it correctly too!"

"And today's word?" Gabriella asked, immediately regretting the question after seeing the smug look on his face.

"Partner: a person who shares or is associated with another in some action or endeavor." He responded, holding her gaze. "Gabi, I'm not begging you to go because I want to show you off…Okay, so I'm not begging you to go ONLY because I want to show you off like some prize. I know you aren't and I love you and I just want to really enjoy one dance in my high school career." Troy finished, progressively getting more riled up as his soliloquy dragged on. He finally dropped her hands and moved to lean on the banister of the balcony staring up at the stars.

There was a pregnant pause while Gabriella stared at him incredulously. After receiving no response, Troy threw one leg over the side of the balcony and started his descent when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Did you just say you love me?"

Her timid voice had him back on the balcony before he even had time to fully comprehend what she was asking. Seeing his blank expression, she repeated her question with even less confidence the second time around.

"Did you just say you love me?"

Still hearing no response, she turned to head back into her bedroom, not wanting him to see her cry. Just as she was stepping over the threshold into the room, his warm hand in hers stopped her forward movement.

"Yes" was his only response as he lifted her chin to see into her eyes. "I love you."

After searching his eyes and eventually finding what she desired, she turned to fully face him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a fierce hug and continuing to cry into his shoulder.

Feeling her warm tears on his neck, he slowly pulled away from her so he could see her face. "Hey, why are you still crying?"

"They are happy tears, I swear." She replied, a small smile now evident on her tear-streaked face. "And by the way, I love you too."

A huge smile erupted on Troy's face as he brought his lips to meet hers for the first time that day. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes. "So, does this mean you'll go to the Homecoming Dance with me?"

The End!!!


	2. The Dance

Because you guys asked for it, I made this one a two-shot! Hope you like it! And please R&R. I'm not above begging for them!!!

Chapter 2:The Dance

The East High gymnasium was decorated extravagantly with red and white banners protruding from every corner, converging as an explosion of color in the center. Teens clothed in fancy dresses and suits covered the floor dancing wildly to the band that was performing on the stage.

A certain group was awaiting the arrival of their last two members. Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Martha were all seated at one of the few tables brought in from the cafeteria.

"Did she ever actually agree to even come to the dance with him?" Chad asked the group.

"I don't think so, but seriously, how could she not show up, it's Homecoming!!!" Sharpay exclaimed, shocked that they would even consider such a thing.

Just as Chad was about to reply, one of the objects of their conversation made his way over to their table. "Hey guys!" Troy greeted.

"You here stag?" His best friend asked.

"Well, Hello Chad. Yes, I'm wonderful thanks for asking. And to answer your question, yes, but it's all good. Not a biggie, right?" He asked, seeing the cheerleading team make their way over to the table.

"Yea man, tell that to the cheerleaders…" Chad said, already amused at what he knew was about to transpire.

"Troy!" Stacy, the head cheerleader exclaimed, making Troy jump as she came up right behind him. "Where's Gabrielle?"

"Um, GABRIELLA is on her way…she had a hair emergency and said she would meet me here." Troy replied, thanking the heavens above he was able to think up a reasonable excuse so quickly.

"Oh, so I wouldn't be able to steal you for just one dance?" Stacy practically begged.

Saving Troy from making the situation even more awkward, Mrs. Darbus made her way on stage and, after shushing the band, yelled into the microphone on the mini stage that had been put together along one of the walls in the gym.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!!! We would now like to announce the winners for Homecoming King and Queen. First, we will announce the winner for Homecoming King. And the winner is…" Grabbing an envelope, she pulled out a small piece of paper and after little consideration, she leaned back up to the microphone and stated, "Troy Bolton."

The not-so-shocked crowd erupted with applause as Troy sheepishly made his way to the stage. His Dad, who had suddenly appeared, placed a crown on Troy's head and gave his son a hug.

Once the applause died down, Mrs. Darbus returned to the microphone. "And now for Homecoming Queen. And the winner is…" Again, Mrs. Darbus opened and envelope as both Sharpay and Stacy prepared themselves for the trek up to the stage. With some surprise and excitement clearly showing on her face, Mrs. Darbus reached up to the microphone and gladly announced the name. "Gabriella Montez!"

Sharpay seemed shocked, however clapped for her new friend. Meanwhile, a very angry Stacy slammed her hand on the table she and her team had confiscated from a group of sophomores.

Troy stood on the stage, excited, shocked, and upset all at the same time. Gabriella had been named Homecoming Queen and she wasn't even there to celebrate it with him. He looked worriedly at his Dad who was just smiling at him. "What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Turn around." His father said. After spinning on his heels, Troy finally realized what had his father smiling with that goofy grin and soon had a similar one plastered on his face.

Gabriella, dressed in a beautiful floor-length midnight blue gown was slowly making her way through the crowd towards the stage. When she finally reached the stage, Troy moved towards the stairs to give her his hand as she made her way up. His father then placed a tiara atop her head and also gave her a heartfelt hug.

"And now the King and Queen will share a dance" Mrs. Darbus announced.

Troy held his hand out as Gabriella gently placed hers in his and interlaced their fingers. They made their way to the center of the floor and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on the back of his neck. As some slow song that neither was terribly concerned about began in the background, Troy looked down into her eyes with something that looked to be a mix between love and shock.

"You came." He finally stated. Seeing a nod was the only response he was going to get from her he asked, "Why?"

"After you called me tonight and said you were leaving, I realized I couldn't stand the idea of you having to sit here all night by yourself. And then I realized that it would kill me even more if you were here dancing with some cheerleader, so my Mom and I made a quick run to the mall and this was actually the first dress I tried on. She said it would knock you dead, so we bought it and she just dropped me off. I walked in just as your Dad was crowning you." She replied, finally meeting his gaze.

"Well first you can tell your Mom she was right about the dress, you look absolutely gorgeous. Second, even if you weren't here I would never dance with one of the cheerleaders. I love you too much to even consider dancing with another girl. However, I may have had to bring Chad up here to dance with me if you hadn't shown up, so I can guarantee you he is extremely thankful that you decided to come. And you have no idea how much it means to me to be here dancing with you. Senior year really couldn't get any better."

"You know Bolton, I would have to agree with you; this really is the best year ever. And for the record, I love you too." With that, she smiled up at him and brought her lips to his as they continued to sway to the soft music under the gaze of all of their classmates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Troy pulled his truck up into Gabriella's driveway and turned it off. As she reached for the door handle, Troy quickly jumped out and ran over to the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door and held out his hand to help her out of the truck. She blushed at him and he closed the door behind her and they made their way up the sidewalk.

After reaching her front door, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. Responding quickly, Troy draped his arms along her lower back and pulled her close. They stayed that way for several minutes until Gabriella saw her Mom peek through the blinds in the living room.

"I think I have just reached my curfew" she whispered, not wanting to spoil the mood.

"I know. I just want to thank you again for coming tonight. This has been the best night I've had and it was all because of you."

"I had an amazing time too. I love you so much."

He brought his lips down to hers in a sweet kiss before slowly pulling away. "I love you too sweetheart. What do you say to a late breakfast tomorrow at that little diner around the corner?"

"I think that sounds like one of your best ideas yet." She replied, smiling up at him brightly.

"Good, pick you up at 10?"

"Sounds perfect."

And with one last kiss, she let herself into her house, knowing that the rest of senior year was going to be better than she could have ever imagined.


End file.
